The present invention relates to detectors and particularly to infrared (IR) detectors. More particularly, the invention relates to tunable IR detectors.
A desired feature of an infrared (IR) detector not apparent in the related art is the flexibility of looking at certain narrow bandwidth and then also looking at broadband IR light.